


Cobalt

by Lenina



Series: Parsecs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Drabble, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, Past Rey/Ben Solo, Pining, Reylo - Freeform, background finnrose - Freeform, past Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenina/pseuds/Lenina
Summary: He picked up the cobalt blue Skyy bottle (empty) and a scrap of newsprint fluttered down. Staring back at him was the Tico-Storm wedding announcement.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Parsecs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Cobalt

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Cobalt” from @reylomicrofics on twitter

Ben climbed the stairs to his front door and sighed. 

Three hours scouring the city for Hux and the poor bastard was passed out on his stoop, a bottle of vodka cradled in his arm like a bouquet.

“C’mon, man.” He crouched and shook Hux by the shoulder. “Let’s get inside. Freezing out here.”

Hux groaned and his head lolled to one side. “Solo?”

“Yep. Can you stand up?” 

Ben picked up the cobalt blue Skyy bottle (empty) and a scrap of newsprint fluttered down. Staring back at him was the Tico-Storm wedding announcement. 

Ah, fuck.

He figured it had something to do with Rose when he got Hux’s incoherent text earlier.

“She said-said… too late.” Hux’s head tipped back. “I- She won’t- How do I make this feeling stop?” His eyes focused with sudden clarity on Ben. “How did you make it stop?”

He wouldn’t like the answer, but Ben gave it to him anyway. 

“I didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be friends!  
> Twitter: @bookwormJ  
> Tumblr: @lenina-cr0wne


End file.
